Paleman
Paleman (also referred to as Mr. Pale) is the current Elemental Master of Light and was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. Paleman witnessed most rounds of the event, eventually joining the remaining competitors as they jumped out of a blimp and made their way to the island below. There, they began searching for Nya. During the search, Paleman and the other competitors were forcefully captured and ridden of their powers in the Anacondrai Temple. Fortunately, the Elemental Masters rallied against Chen and his army and reclaimed their elements. Paleman and the Elemental Masters United against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Paleman was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. Biography Tournament of Elrments The Invitation The Paleman was one of those invited to participate in the Tournament of Elements. He accepted and met the other Elemental Masters on the New Ninjago City pier at midnight where they were picked up by Clouse to be taken to Chen's Island. While on the ferry, Paleman noticed the Ninja watching him and turned invisible much to his onlooker's amazement. Only One Can Remain Once on the Island, Paleman was present at Chen's opening ceremony. Once the first challenge began, he fought the other Masters for a Jadeblade. Cole managed to find one, though Paleman vanished and stole it from the Ninja of Earth. However, Cole loosened dust from the floor above them to see the Paleman and used Spinjitzu to send the Paleman flying. He managed to find another blade however, and advanced to the next round of the tournament. During a meal in the Chow House, the Paleman asked the Ninja if he could sit with them, but Jay immediately told him to go away. As Cole told him that was rude, but the Ninja of Lightning said he couldn't trust anyone and blames the island for this attitude. Versus The next morning, the Paleman ate breakfast by himself in the Chow House, then later observed the four battles that took place throughout the day. Ninja Roll The Paleman observed Skylor and Jacob's duel, though became angered at the Ninja when their suites were removed and they were all forced to sleep in the Chow House. They were however awoken in the middle of the night by Clouse to partake in the Thunderblade tournament. Like the other Masters, the Paleman chose to side with Chamille during the event, though when the Ninja revealed Chen's plot to steal their powers, he switched sides and helped Lloyd win. When Chen accused Lloyd of cheating, the Paleman threatened to leave the Tournament if the Green Ninja was eliminated. Spy for a Spy A secret alliance between the remaining fighters (apart from Shade) was quickly formed, and the Paleman attended the banquet that Chen held in honor of making it to the final round. When Lloyd expressed suspicion about the feast, the Paleman tipped his hat to assure the Green Ninja that they were still in an alliance. However, he was astounded when Chen revealed that he was in fact stealing powers with the Staff of Elements, and intended to give it to the winner. With this news, Paleman withdrew from the alliance in order to get the staff for himself. Spellbound The next day, Paleman and the other remaining fighters boarded Chen's Blimp and were flown high above the Island. Once in position, Chen revealed their objective; to parachute down and locate Nya. When the floor of the blimp gave way, the Paleman desperately tried to grab one of the parachutes, and succeeded in stealing Lloyd's. Yet soon after landing on the Island, the Paleman was captured by Clouse and Eyezor, and taken before Chen. Though the Paleman claimed that he would never get away with his scheme, Chen dismissed the Master of Light as boring and had him thrown in a vengestone prison along with the other Masters. The Forgotten Element Paleman and the remaining Masters were taken to the Anacondrai Temple where their powers were stolen. They were then sent to work in the Noodle Factory, however upon arrival they discovered that the other Masters were already planning a breakout. When the time came, the Paleman assisted in their escape. When Kai destroyed the Staff of Elements, the Paleman's power was restored and before long, the Elemental Masters had taken control of the Island. The Day of the Dragon Like the other Masters, he stayed at the palace to keep an eye on the Anacondrai Cultists and later fought against them when they were transformed by the spell. Soon after Chen led his warriors off the Island, Paleman, like the Ninja and the Masters, were able to summon their Elemental Dragons. The Greatest Fear of All The Paleman used his light dragon to fly back to Ninjago where he watched over the city with the other Masters. When twenty noodle trucks began heading in various directions to presumably attack the villages, the Paleman pursued one of them only to find it empty. The Corridor of Elders After receiving a message from Neuro, the Paleman met up with the other Masters in the Samurai X Cave. There, they decided to make their stand against Chen's army in the Corridor of Elders. During the ensuring battle, the Paleman fought bravely against the imposter Anacondrai, and celebrated with the other Masters when victory was achieved. Skybound Later, Nadakhan would attack the Paleman, seeking to remove all competition and succeeding in absorbing his soul into the Djinn Blade. Fortunately, as a result of Jay's final wish, the Paleman's encounter with Nadakhan ceased to have happened, thus freeing him from the Sword of Souls with no recollection of the encounter. Description Mr. Pale wears a maroon jacket and maroon pants. He wears a lime green shirt under his jacket which is decorated with 100 dollar bills. He also has a golden chain necklace with a medallion on it, gold sunglasses, and a tan fedora. As part of his element of Light, his face is always invisible, and he can turn his whole body invisible too. Appearances Notes *Paleman serves as a boss in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, with the ability to turn invisible and thrown cans at the player. He can be bought as a playable character for 1,000,000 studs. *Like Tox, Paleman's design is reused from LEGO's Ultra Agents theme; in his case, Invizable. *Even without his elemental power, Paleman's face is still invisible. This is likely due to budgetary reasons, alluded to because he is rarely shown upon getting his powers stolen, and his "prisoner" outfit uses the same texture as the other Masters. In-universe, this could mean that Paleman's body is never visible. *He is the only elemental fighter (excluding Karlof) not to have a one-on-one Jadeblade fight with anyone in the Tournament of Elements. **He is also the only elemental fighter who progressed through the tournament's first round without fighting at all. *Paleman is the only Elemental Master of the current generation whose name is unknown. *The Anacondrai have the same abillty to turn invisible. *He is one of three Elemental Masters that wear shades. **The other two are Griffin Turner and Jacob. *Paleman is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. His blind bag can be found in the level "Ninjago Beach." Gallery Invizible.png|As "Invizable" in the Ultra Agents theme Neuro39.png Pale40.png 40Ending.png Jacob44.png TheMasters.png VictoryCheer.png PalePrison.png|In prisoner attire. (Note: despite his powers taken away, his face is still invisible. SoRPaleman.png|In Shadow of Ronin References Category:2015 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Light Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Humans Category:Males Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Invisibility pl:Pale Man Category:Ally of the ninja